Captain Who
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: The universe is a much bigger place than what the Doctor believes. And it'll take more than one Time Lord to help it along. Enter: the Captain, a Time (Lord) Pirate out for adventure and fun. Follow his adventures as he discovers new friends, new places, and a whole lot more trouble. Just a one-shot, unless asked for more. Enjoy!
**Disclaimer: All properties used in story belong to their respective owners and part-owners. I own nothing but the idea and story itself.**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Captain Who**

"Straw Hat"

On Earth, there lived a young woman named Nami. She was of Swedish birth, but was raised and grew up in the country of Japan. Her current residence was in the special ward Ōta in Tokyo. At eighteen years young, she was beautiful and independent woman trying her best to make a living in this boring world. Her short, ear-length, orange hair flowed behind her as she ran pass other humans on the walking on the sidewalk. She held onto the straps of her backpack, making sure that it did not bring any discomfort to her as she ran. The expression on her face showed hurry as well as determination to reach her destination in time.

While running, Nami lifted her right arm up to see her watch. "I'm going to make it." She told herself with a confident smile. She looked away from her watch and looked ahead. Just in front of her was a bus stop, with a few people already waiting, and a bus pulling in to pick up said people. In seeing the mass-transport vehicle, Nami knew she would make it in time and was slowed down just slightly.

Unfortunately, with only a few more steps away, a sudden figure came running out from an alleyway. With their paths perpendicular to each other, they immediately crashed into each other. Nami and her unknown assailant fell down opposite of each other. The young woman took a few seconds to recollect herself and wait for the world to stop spinning. Once she had, she instantly became angry. She shouted out, "Hey! Watch we're your going, Idiot!" Then, before her assailant could respond, she got back up and rushed other to the bus stop. Just as the bus began pulling away.

"No! Wait!" Nami shouted as she attempted to stop the bus. Unfortunately, the bus driver could neither see nor hear her and continued driving off to the next station.

Nami stood at the bus stop nearly frozen with shock. She didn't understand how she could have missed the bus. It was only a few feet away, and she had only been stopped for a few seconds.

"Ow..." A male voice in pain soon grabbed the woman's attention. Nami looked back to fully see her assailant. He looked younger than her or even just about her age. He wore white collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black shorts with the leggings cut in zigzags. He had a white and red-striped tie around his neck worn loose. He had short, messy black hair and had a scar underneath his left eye. He was currently rubbing his head probably also in pain.

Still, Nami was angry and this man was clearly the reason she had missed the bus. "You!" She shouted as she stomped over towards the man.

"Huh?" The man said confused. He soon became even more confused as he suddenly was picked up by his collar and was started being shaken violently.

"You. Made. Me. Miss. The Bus!" Nami shouted placing angry emphasis on each word.

"Sssssaarrrieeeee!" The man replied back while being shaken. Eventually, the shaking stopped though leaving the man dizzy and a bit nauseated.

Nami let go of the man as she soon realized that torturing her assailant would not help her situation. Still, she was fuming over missing her bus.

The man barely stood up before he recovered. As he rubbed his head, wondering what had happened to him, he suddenly realized that something was missing. "Where's my hat?" He asked confused before looking around. After a few glances around, he began to panic. "Where's my hat?!"

Nami scoffed. "Serves you right." She said before walking away. She hardly cared whether that person was missing his hat.

As she walked to the corner of the street, where the bus stop was also located, she caught the sight of something from the corner of her eye. She looked over to see a straw hat laying on the ground. She found it odd that something like it would just be randomly on the ground. It was then that she realized that this must have been the hat the man was looking for. She looked back to see what said man was doing; he was still looking, but getting further away.

"It's not any of my..." Nami stopped speaking when she noticed the expression on the man's face. He looked so panicked and worried as he looked everywhere for his hat. It was then that she had a thought. _'Maybe it's worth something.'_ She thought with a greedy sneer. In an instant, she quickly snatched up the hat and took off to the next street over.

 **Honk! Honk!** "Hey! Watch it!" A car stopped just in time as Nami illegally walked across the street. The man in the car also began shouting at her as well to vent his anger.

Meanwhile, the man heard the noise and looked over to see what was happening. He didn't see much other than the cars stopped and the woman he ran into running further down the street. He failed to notice that the same woman was holding onto his hat with a sinister smile. He just shrugged it off and continued searching.

* * *

On the coast of Ōta there was a restaurant that floated on the sea, the Baratie. It was a fairly large, three-story, oval-shaped ship with the normal masts but has a fish as a front-piece/head. It was docked along a long pier with many smaller food stands, all under the banner of the Baratie. As it was midday, the whole pier was crowded with people and tourist alike walking up and down the pier. Many of them were ordering food for their lunch. Among the crowd was Nami, still running and still holding the hat she "found". Running pass all the stands, she ran onto the deck of the Baratie and head around the back.

Nami entered through a back door immediately throwing her backpack and the hat onto a nearby table. She then hurried over to the check-in machine to clock-in for work. As she took her card, she stopped what she was doing noticing that she had already been clocked in. She was surprised before realizing how this came to be. "Sanji." She said with a grateful smile before placing the card back in its hold. She then took her backpack and walked into the changing room.

When she was done, she stepped out wearing a white shirt with a few blue stripes and a yellow-orange skirt with a flower on the side. She placed her backpack with her clothes in it on a hook. Before heading out, she then remembered the straw hat she had "found" that she left on the table. Quickly, she picked it up. "Can't have one of those loud cooks ruining my reward." She said to herself before putting the hat on the same hook as he backpack. She then walked out into the kitchen.

To Nami's surprise, none of the chefs were in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" She asked out loud. She then proceeded to walk through the kitchen and out into the dinning room.

Surprised again, she found that there wasn't anyone out serving the guest. Or the any guests in their seats or waiting to be seated. It was really strange. "What's going on?" She asked out again confused.

" _...This is truly a gruesome scene here outside the Baratie Pier..."_

Nami heard the news report and looked around to find many of the chefs, staff, and guest huddled around what sounded like a TV. Interested, she approached the group wondering what they were watching. "Hey," she spoke loudly trying to get the group's attention, "what's going on? What's everyone watching?"

The chefs, Patty and Carne specifically, turned around when they heard Nami's voice. "N...Nami!" They both shouted in surprise.

"You're...okay?" asked Patty still surprised.

"Yeah." Nami responded looking confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"See for yourself." Carne told her pointing to the TV.

Everyone gave Nami room as she walked up to the TV. When she saw the screen, she was shocked to see a transit bus lying on it side and completely wrecked. There were also a few wrecked cars around it. Smoke was floating out from the inside of the bus. All around the bus, police were closing off the rode to civilians. Paramedics were on the scene as well taking care the the injured. Finally, a female voice began speaking, commenting on the wreck.

 _"If you're just tuning in, this is Kazumi Asakura reporting for Channel 5 news on the crash of the Neko Transit 4. Just minutes ago, a huge three-way collision had nearly cost the lives of everyone in all the vehicles seen her today. There are some reports of minor injuries, but no one seriously injured."_

 _"Nami! Nami!"_

 _"...Except maybe one missing."_

Nami placed her palm on her face as she recognized the voice. The camera then began showing an image of a young man with blonde hair covering his left eye. His other eye showed a unique curly eyebrow. This man was currently pushing through police trying to get onto the scene while shouting out Nami's name repeatedly. It took several police officers to hold the man behind the yellow tape. While she could not believe how ridiculous the man was being, several of the chefs and staff were laughing out loud, boisterously.

"Ha-ha! Look at Lover boy go!" shouted Carne amused.

"What a jackass!" Patty said before laughing again.

"That idiot," was all that Nami could say before she pulled out her phone. She then pushed the call button on the screen.

Moments later, with the camera still on him, the blonde suddenly heard a phone ringing. He immediately stopped and took a moment to dig into his pocket. Politely, the police seem to allow the man his phone call. The young man accepted the call and answered, _"Hello?"_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nami shouted loudly, so much so that it could even be heard through the TV.

The young man looked surprised. _"N...Nami?"_

 _"And there you have it, folks,"_ spoke the reporter Kazumi Asakura, _"everyone is okay and accounted for. Now, back to you all at the Channel 5 news desk-"_

Suddenly, the TV went off. "All right, that's enough gawking and laughing." A gruff, male voice shouted sternly. Everyone turned around to see an aged man with a long, braided mustache. He wore a tall chef's hat along with the white uniform of a chef. As he walked forward, his wooden, right peg-leg thumped on the wooden floor with each step. When he stopped, he began shouting again.

"Get back to work, you lazy bums!"

"Aye-aye, Head Chef Zeff." said the staff and chefs before taking off to do their duties. The guest moved as well heading to their seats. Only Nami remained near the TV.

"Nami..." Zeff spoke looking at the woman directly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're okay," Zeff said showing some sympathy, "but don't expect me to pay you the extra time just because that idiot clocked you in on-time."

Nami let out a sigh in disappointment. "Yes, Head Chef."

"Now, get back to work!" shouted Zeff gruffly.

"Yes, sir." Nami said with a salute before taking off to do her duties.

With his business back in action, Zeff began walking over to the kitchen. Before he could reach it however, the front doors were suddenly pushed open. Immediately, the man sighed before speaking out. "Sanji..."

"Where is she?" The blonde man from the TV said worried and concerned. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely, like he had just run a marathon.

Immediately, Nami walked out of the kitchen. She had a notepad and pencil in one hand. She stopped as she spotted the blonde man at the front doors. "Oh," she said in a neutral tone of voice, "hey Sanji."

"Nami-swan~!" The man, Sanji, shouted tearfully overjoyed. He then hurried over to Nami with his arms held out ready to embrace the woman. He spoke loudly, "I was so worried about you!"

Nami stepped over to the side, and the man kept running in blind devotion only to smash into the wall. The orange-haired girl sighed with annoyance. "Geesh, Sanji..."

"Hey! Don't break my restaurant." shouted Zeff completely irritated by the blonde's action.

Sanji completely recovered, and turned back around to speak again to Nami. "Nami! What happened? How come you weren't at the bush crash?"

"I was late."

"Late?"

"Yeah." Nami said before she began to slowly realize something. "Some guy ran into me before I could get onto the bus..."

Sanji released a breath of relief. "Thank goodness..." Then, his mood suddenly shifted as he realized that some guy had hurt the lovely Nami. "Hey, wait! Who's the jerk that hurt you?! I filet that shitty bastard!"

"Sanji..." Nami said finding the man's notion to fight ridiculous.

"Enough of your yap!" Zeff said gruffly before grabbing Sanji's ear and pulled it. "Get to cooking already! Time is money!"

"All right! All right!" Sanji shouted in pain before slipping out of Zeff's ear grip. As he went into the kitchen he shouted back at the head chef, "Stop treating me like a child, Old Man."

"Learn some respect, ya nitwit." Zeff responded back. He then walked towards the kitchen as well, but before so he looked back at Nami giving her a glare. "Well? Hurry up and take some orders, girl."

Nami quickly saluted. "Yes, sir!" She said before walking off to do her job. She quickly found her first customers and quickly greeted them with a /br /"Hello, welcome to the Baratie. What may I do for you today?"

* * *

It was now the evening, but even so the Baratie Pier was still as active and lively as ever. Even with today's earlier accident having been broadcasted on TV. The scene had been mostly cleaned up and traffic had been allowed through. Everyone continued on with their lives, though Nami couldn't help but think of what could have been. This thought had been with her all throughout her shift, and even afterwards when she had finished it. Now, with the sun going down, she along with Sanji left the Baratie restaurant. All their shifts done for the day. They all walked together on the pier with Nami in between the two men with the straw hat on top of her backpack. As they walked, they talked about what had occurred earlier.

"So," Sanji said while he smoked calmly, "this guy ran into you and made you completely miss your bus."

"Yeah." Nami said sound slightly amazed despite not completely believing it herself. In her hands, she held the straw hat that she had picked up earlier this morning. As she fiddled with it, she began to feel guilty and voiced it to her friend. "I'm starting to feel guilty now. I was going to lord his hat over him until he paid me big time. I guess I should return it to him."

"I'm okay with whatever you do." Sanji stated coolly. "Personally, I would thank the man for coincidentally saving you..."

"Yeah, you're probably..."

"...but I would kick his ass for hurting my precious Nami."

Nami released a sigh, though she had expected this from the man. He was a ladies' man, or so he proclaimed to anyone. While helpful at times for her, it can be annoying equally so. Still, he was a nice guy and she appreciated his company.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Nami?" Sanji suddenly asked as the two of them neared the bus stop. "I wouldn't mind staying with you until we reach your apartment."

"Thanks, Sanji, but I'll be fine." Nami said confidently. As the bus came up to the stop, she quickly put the hat into her backpack and walked into the bus.

Despite feeling he needed to protect her, Sanji respected her independence and remained at the stop. He simply smiled and waved Nami off as the bus began to move.

Once she had taken her seat, Nami waved back to her friend as the bus began moved. For the next hour or so, Nami sat on the bust watching cars drive by and people walk from one point to another. By the time she had arrived at her stop, it was already the early night. She walked off the bus and into an area of Tokyo known as the Tokyo Dome City located in the Tokyo special ward Bunkyō; a popular spot with many attractions including the large, roof covered baseball stadium aptly named the Tokyo Dome. Much like the Baratie Pier, it was a buzz with people and lights, even more so than even the pier. Nami walked into the square avoiding the many clowns that seem to litter it with performances. The young woman completely ignored all of them as she heading for the building across the street. It was a small and dimly lit bar called Miss Love Duck Bar. At the front were two big, strong men seemingly keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. As such, Nami appeared to not be one of those.

"Hello, fellas." Nami greeted with a smile.

Neither goons replied back to her. They remained stoic, but one gestured with his head inside allowing the woman entrance. To this, Nami happily entered.

"Thanks." Nami said to the goons before entering. Inside the bar, she could see a large group of men cheering and shouting in joy. She wondered what all the excitement was about until she heard a gruff, female voice spoke out over the crowd.

"Men, who is the most beautiful woman on Earth?"

"You, Miss. Alvida!" shouted the crowd.

"That's right!" replied back the speaker. "But there are some, like a certain fashion company, that can't believe their own eyes and choose to turn a blind eye. That'll all change tonight!"

"Miss. Alvida!" shouted one of the men near Nami. "Our 'Cat-Burglar' is here!"

The crowd turned to see Nami, but the same speaker spoke up. "Good! Come up here, Nami!"

Nami did as told and moved forward. The crowd split open allowing the woman to walk up to the speaker. She smiled, slightly nervous, trying not to aggravate anyone even by accident. Soon, she came up to the speaker; a big, fat woman in American western clothing including a white, cowboy hat. Most notable was that she held a large, iron, spiked club in her hands and held as easily as one would a baseball bat. Nami definitely didn't want to get on this woman's bad side.

Keeping her smile up, she addressed the woman politely and eagerly. "Hello, Miss. Alvida."

"With this young girl right here," Alvida said as she pointed her fat finger at Nami, "will provide the means to my ascension into the world of beauty and fashion. By stealing the world's most valuable and most beautiful gem, the legendary Silver Crystal!"

The crowd of men cheered and howled with excitement. To them, this legendary jewel would be their ticket to the rich life.

"Nami," spoke Alvida in normal volume to the orange-haired woman, "come with me to my office."

The young thief nodded silently. Nami then followed the overweight woman towards the back of the bar opening a door to her office. They both entered the room, though there was someone already inside. Standing by the side of the desk was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. He was shaking nervously as he greeted the women.

"H-H-Hello, Mistress Alvida. Hello, Miss. Cat-Burglar."

Nami smiled towards the boy, an actual, genuine smile. "Hello..."

"Shut up, Coby!" Alvida shouted at Coby as she sat down behind the desk. The boy immediately closed his mouth as the fat woman began speaking again. "Thank you, Cat-Burglar Nami for taking my request. I'm quite surprised that someone as young as you has already made a name for herself in the underworld."

Despite feeling bad for the boy, Nami responded to Alvida smiling confidently. "I get results." She said as she sat in a chair opposite her employer.

Alvida smirked, pleased. "Then I expect that stealing the Silver Crystal tonight won't be a problem?"

"Piece of cake, as long as you give me my down-payment." Nami stated slyly.

Alvida grinned before banging the desk. "Coby! Give her the money!" She shouted loudly.

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!" Coby said nervously. He quickly, though fumbling, took out a small stack of bills and held it out to Nami. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you." Nami said politely as she took the money. She then quickly counted the bills, flipping through quickly before smiling. "Okay, you have officially hired my services."

"Ha-ha! Excellent!" Alvida laughed in pleasure. She then continued laughing, believing all her plans for the future were coming to together nicely.

While her employer laughed, Nami immediately tucked the money into her backpack paying no mind to the boisterous laughter. She then stood up and left the room. After shutting the door though, she leaned into the door and listened in.

"Coby, I want you to follow her and make sure she doesn't double-cross me before I can."

"But-But-But Mistress Alvida ma'am, there's no way I could..."

"Oh, you'll do it Coby or I'll club you into a bloody pulp with my iron mace!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Mistress Alvida."

"Who's the most beautiful woman in the world?!"

"Y-Y-You, Mistress Alvida."

"That's right! Ahahahahaha!"

Nami had heard enough. She immediately took her leave, heading towards her target. She had little concern over being tailed, especially since the one doing so wasn't someone scary. The young woman would deal with that bridge when she crossed it, but until then she had a job to do.

She took her leave of the bar and began heading off further into the city. She didn't go on a bus or take a taxi. Her destination was just a few blocks away actually. Her target was currently being held at a local museum. Under tight security, but she liked a challenge. In a short amount of time she was already at the front of the museum. It looked to be still open, though many people were leaving. Quickly though also nonchalantly, she made her way inside. She appeared to all as a young museum-goer drawing as little attention as needed. Once inside, she then made her way to the bathroom where she would hide until the coast was clear.

* * *

The museum soon closed. Many of the lights within the building were turned off to save on money leaving the minimal left for the guards. Despite the high number of guards, not a single one seemed interested in checking the bathrooms. In fact, they appeared rather mindless and robotic. Soon, Nami began to make her move. She carefully peered from behind the bathroom door. She took note of the many guards at the entrance and quickly ducked back into the bathroom. She opened her backpack and pulled out a few rubber balls. Softly, she opened the door just enough to give her room to throw the balls clear across the room. At the moment the balls bounced, they made an impressive loud sound that surprisingly attracted all the guards in the room. As the balls made more noise, the guards began moving in near synchronization towards the other side. She waited until the last of them walked into the room before she moved out of the bathroom. She silently walked towards the main exhibit hall, but stopped right in front of the men's bathroom. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

"Ah!" There came a shout before a loud thump sound.

Nami knew instantly who it was, and sighed again. "Come on out, Coby. I know it's you." She said quietly as not to alert the guards.

There wasn't an immediate response, but eventually the door opened slowly. The pink hair head of Coby peeked out from the bathroom. He then stepped fully out of the bathroom smiling nervously while also scratching his head slightly ashamed. "I guess you heard what Alvida said..."

"Yes."

"I...I hope that this isn't a deal breaker."

"Please." Nami said hanging her hands out showing little concern. "This isn't the first time this has happened, but at least your a nice guy who I can probably count on."

"Um...thanks." Coby said smiling, slightly touched by Nami's comment.

"Just don't get in my way." Nami stated determinedly as she walked further into the museum.

Before she got to far, Coby went after her. "W-Wait!" He shouted as he followed her.

Neither of them notice that they had attracted some unwanted attention. Though most of the guards were preoccupied, two guards had stopped and returned to the entrance. They had been attracted by some noise, whether by Nami's or, most likely, Coby's voice was unknown, but the seem to scan the room for the source. They both then focused on the main hallway, almost sensing that someone or thing was down there.

Meanwhile, Nami and Cody briskly walked through the hall. Nami wanted to get to her destination as soon as possible and hopefully not get caught along the way. Her situation had become slightly complicated, but it was far from being disastrous. As they hurried, they passed by many exhibits along the way. Of course, neither were interested in any of them. Nami, and to the same extent Coby, had to get to the Silver Crystal. Nothing would stop them; that is, until they heard a loud noise over in one of the exhibits. Followed by a loud shout.

"Dammit! Why can't she ever make these things easier to find?!"

Coby stopped, and quickly began to panic. "W-W-Who is that? One of the guards? Oh no, we're so screwed."

Nami had also stopped, but she was not panicking like her partner. The young woman had recognized the voice instantly. "No." She said in disbelief. She then turned to the exhibit that she heard the voice, the Ancient Egypt exhibit. "It couldn't be..."

"Huh?" Coby said confused. "Miss. Nami?"

The woman's focus immediately shifted from her goal to her curiosity. So ignoring Coby's concern, she went into the the Egypt exhibit. As she looked around the exhibit, she saw that it was in far worse shape than the other exhibits. It didn't take her long to find the source. Rummaging through the artifacts was the man that had run into just earlier this morning. He was currently looking at a bust of one of the few notable ancient Egyptian royalty; a young princess with light blue hair, but tossed it carelessly behind completely uninterested in it.

"'Down from the Gift of the Nile and before its bend, there lies a crocodile waiting by the yellow river.'" said the man out loud sounding greatly confused. "What does that mean? Come on, Robin, why'd you have to make finding you complicated."

"I think she's talking about the Nile River." Nami spoke wanting to answer as well gain the man's attention.

The man jerked in surprise and turned around. He blinked in surprise as he saw the woman standing behind him. "Oh. You're that lady from this morning...Ah!" The man suddenly shouted as he jumped up and took up a fighting pose out of fright. "You're not here to finish me off, are ya?!"

"What? No!" Nami said offended.

"Oh..." The man said as he relaxed. He then got back to searching, taking an urn off a podium.

Coby soon joined Nami out of curiosity. When he saw the man in the middle of several broken, artifacts, he began to freak out. "Oh no! What have you done?!"

The man looked at the newcomer confused. "What?"

"Not only have you destroyed priceless, ancient artifacts from another country, but you probably activated all the security that was probably monitoring those artifacts!"

"Oh..." The man said surprised. "Oh well." He said as he threw the urn off to the side, breaking immediately.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Coby shouted freaking out.

"Wait? Hold on." Nami said as she approached one of the podiums. She spoke as she looked the podium over, "Why hasn't the alarm gone off?"

"Don't know." The man said before looking at a tablet with hieroglyphs on the it.

Nami soon stepped away the podium. She was starting to get concerned. "This is weird." She said voicing said concern.

Coby felt the same, though far more nervous. It didn't help either that the man was still practically destroying the Ancient Egypt exhibit without any concern. So, Coby did what he could to make sense of the situation. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, guy. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hearing the question, the man turned away from the tablet and looked at the two. He grinned while he replied, "I'm the Captain, and I'm looking for my cousin."

The man's answer confused both Coby and Nami. The young man immediately asked a follow-up, "Then why are you looking through all the artifacts?"

"Because she left a message in some of them about a crocodile." The man, the Captain, said annoyed. He then pulled the stone tablet off the wall.

"Stop that!" shouted Coby.

Nami looked even more befuddled. "Leaving...messages?"

"Yeah, I think she's stuck in the past."

"In the what?" Nami asked confused.

"Past."

"That doesn't make sense!" Nami shouted now also annoyed on top of confused.

"Well, I thought that maybe separated in Japan, but I couldn't find her in any time. Then when I came back to this time and found one of her weird messages in that city with the huge Ferris wheel by the river, but it was only one half of one so I came back here because that was where the other half was at. But then..."

"Enough!" Nami shouted loudly stopping the man from speaking further. She couldn't understand what the man was saying, and it was driving her crazy. "Nothing you said made any sense."

Coby was just as confused. "Who...are you, really?"

"I'm the Captain, I'm a Time Pirate, I travel through time and space, and I'm currently looking for my crew."

Nami looked at the man completely bewildered. "Time Pirate?"

"Traveling through time and space?" Coby repeated as well just as confused. "Also, the Captain?"

"Yeah."

"That's you're name? Like how mine is Coby."

"Well, it's more of a title, but yeah."

Nami remained quiet for a moment. She was trying to collect her thoughts before replying back to the strange man. "You..." she began saying calmly, "are a crazy person."

"No, I'm the..." The Captain spoke, but stopped suddenly. He seem to peer pass the two people before him for something behind them.

Nami had recognize this look and turned around. Immediately, she spotted two guards standing behind her. Coby was only seconds behind as he too saw the guards. At that moment, he began to panic.

"Oh no! We're caught!"

"Oh thank you, officers." Nami said acting sweet and innocent, attempting to save her own skin. "These two men here stole me and were trying to destroy the exhibit."

"N-Nami?!" shouted Coby feeling betrayed.

"Huh?" The Captain said confused. "No I didn't."

"Please help me." Nami continued to say acting innocent while ignoring the man.

Neither of the guards seem interested in the woman's act. Instead, they responded back by opening their mouths and letting out a screeching noise. This caused everyone to cover their ears as the sound was hurting them slightly. The guards eventually stopped and they began to shift forms before their eyes. In a matter of moments, the two guards no longer looked like normal humans. The now looked like black humanoid robots with white, mask-like faces (minus a mouth or nose) with a black, upside-down crescent moons on their foreheads. They began to approach the woman with their arms extending and transforming into spears.

"What the hell!" Nami shouted as she backed away from the dangerous robots.

"Whaaaa! What are they?!" shouted Coby afraid.

As the strange men came at her and Coby, Nami suddenly felt a hand grab her own and she looked back to see the Captain taking hold of her. "Come on!" The Captain shouted before pulling the woman along.

Nami was moved just as one of the things went to strike. Though it missed her, it completely destroyed the tile where she once stood on. In seeing the destruction and just narrowly avoiding, Nami was thankful she that this man, the Captain, was helping her. The other one went after Coby, though he was fortunate enough to dodge. This one, like the previous one, also did damage by slicing through the podium behind the man. To which he saw and immediately screamed out in shock. The young man soon quickly picked himself up and ran after Nami and the mysterious man.

"W-W-Wait for me!" shouted Coby nearly crying with fear.

All three intruders ran down the hallway with the strange men going after them. All the while, the Captain continued to hold and pull the woman behind him. Coby took up the side next to Nami panicking and crying out in fear. As she ran, Nami looked back at the robotic goons. They were keeping up with them, which worried her.

"What're we going to do?" Nami asked to the man holding her hand.

Coby also shouted, "What are those things?!"

"Um..." The Captain replied as he seemed to be trying recall something. "I think they're not human, but I forget what they're called."

"What do you mean?" asked Nami confused. "What are they then?"

"I think they're robots?"

"You think?!" said both Nami and Coby concerned.

Luffy looked back at the two, grinning happily. "Yeah! That's it!" He said before shifting back into confusion. "They're robot, but I still don't recall who they belong to. The upside-down crescent is familiar..."

"Who cares!" shouted Nami panicking.

"How do we get rid of them?!" shouted Coby also panicking.

"Oh, that's easy..." The Captain said before letting go of Nami's hand. At the same time, he stopped, allowing Coby to pass by him, and turned around while the other kept moving forward. As they both looked back in shock and confusion, the Captain flashed an eager grin "...kick their ass!" He finished before attacking.

The man shot froward at the robots bravely. Nami immediately stopped running as she wanted to watch what the "Time Pirate" would do. As quick as a flash, the Captain swung his leg hitting one, but it didn't stop with one. The Captain's kick was strong enough to continue even into the second robot. The robots collided into each other and were sent flying into a wall. Both robots crashed through the wall becoming broken. The wall soon became unstable and large chunks of concrete crushed the robots breaking them completely.

"Wow..." Nami said amazed. She had seen karate experts on TV break wooden boards, but that paled in comparison by what this man just did.

"That..." Coby said just as amazed as the woman. "That was amazing."

"Heh." The Captain said as he looked back at the two, grinning. "See, easy."

Nami couldn't say a word, though smiled showing her appreciation. With their lives no longer in immediate danger, Nami looked around to see where they had ended up. "Where are we?" She asked out loud.

The man looked around as well, though he looked confused. "I don't know, but its a pretty big room."

"Wait, isn't this..." Coby said as he seem to recognize the room. He soon spotted something further into the large room. It was single podium, surrounded by glass and velvet ropes, with a single jewel glistening against the light of the moon. With such a impressive display, it could only be meant for one thing. And Coby knew exactly what it was. "This is the main exhibit! This is where the Silver Crystal is."

Suddenly, there came clapping; slow and repetitious clapping. Everyone turned towards the shadows where the slow clapping was coming from. Out from the shadows walked out a man with bright red hair, styled to look like a flame, and red eyes stepped out. He wore a brown leather vest, pants with a camouflage-like design, black leather boots with laces, and a necklace with a stone pendant on it. The man also wore long earrings with black crystals and had the same black, upside-down crescent as the robots had. The expression on his face showed an air of amusement as well as arrogance like looking down on them. It was even clearer as he spoke to them.

"That was truly entertaining, humans." The red-haired man said amused before he stopped clapping.

Nami's mouth was agape. Besides believing the man to be hot looking, she also realized that he too was in the closed museum. That could only mean one thing in Nami's mind. "What the hell? How many people are trying to take the Silver Crystal tonight?"

Luffy looked at the woman confused. "Silver what?"

"Ah, how perceptive of you, young lady." The man said becoming even more amused. "Then I take it that you three are also here for it."

"Actually," the Captain said raising his hand up slightly, "I'm here searching for my cousin."

Not surprisingly, the red-haired man did not have a response for the black-haired man. He basically turned his attention to the woman, who in his opinion looked far smarter. "Anyway," the man continued, "I can't allow any of you to have the Silver Crystal. It is the key to the rise of the Black Moon Clan. So, Droids..."

The man then snapped his fingers. From all around, mostly from the shadows in the room, more white-masked individuals appeared and walked into view. By the large number of these strange people, the group attempted to backtrack and escape. Unfortunately, they had already been cut-off by more of these weird people coming from the hallway. They were clearly trapped, and the red-haired man knew this. So he was completely confident in giving out his order

"Kill them."

Coby let out a scream before he began crying out of fear. "I don't wanna die!"

The Captain huffed with annoyance hearing the boy. He immediately shouted at the pink-haired boy, "Stop crying! It's really annoying."

"Come on, Coby..." Nami said as she pulled her skirt up slightly on one side, making the boy blush. While not her intention, she revealed on her leg three bars with she pulled out. They all then came together to form a bo-staff, which she held ready to defend herself. She then spoke again to Coby, "Don't you know how to fight, right? You're apart of that Fat-ass' gang."

"I'm just there because I owe her money!" Coby cried out honestly. "I've never been in a fight in my life! I just do the manual stuff!"

"Man," the Captain said grinning and chuckling, "you're a real wimp."

Nami didn't seem to appreciate the man's attitude. "Okay, Captain," she said to the man mad, "since you seem toemkinda/emknow what your doing, you better figure a way out of this."

Though slightly surprised, the Captain nodded. "All right, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Nami asked suspiciously.

In response, the Captain connected his fists together, cracking them in the process. He then grinned as he shouted out for everyone to hear, "We fight!" The man then charged forward bravely at the people, his fist raised ready to make the first strike.

* * *

The sounds of a fight echoed throughout the museum, though no one was around to hear it. In the main exhibit room, the Captain was fighting the Droids of Black Moon Clan single-handed. Despite many of the robots armed with their spears, none could touch him. Much less hurt him. Even when multiple assailants came at him, the Captain seemed to dodge and attack like he could see them coming. These robots were hardly proficient fighters, but they had the advantage of numbers on the man and thus could keep him busy. He wasn't the only one fighter; Nami was doing well for herself. Mostly, she was slipping though the robots knocking any out any if convenient. She very much had the same goal in as before; get the Silver Crystal. Coby on the other hand was fairing less well. While he tried to fight back, the Droids were mostly unaffected by his weak punches. In fact, the young boy was actually getting hurt more by attacking them. Luckily, he could dodge their attack, all while screaming too. He stayed by the Captain's side as often as possible.

Meanwhile, the red-haired man was approaching the protected Silver Crystal. He toppled the velvet rope as he approached the glass and only stopped when he had reached the glass. He placed his hand on the glass, looking at the crystal fondly. "So beautiful..." The red-haired man said in awe of the jewel. He soon began smirking arrogantly as he sensed a presence behind him. "Well, my dear, what do you expect to do?"

Behind him was Nami, holding out a bo-staff at the man. She smirked at the man believing she had the upper-hand. "Look, you may have an army of weird robots and look hot, but I need the money that jewel will get me. So you better move aside before I have to humiliate you."

The man chuckled lowly. "That's cute." He said as he turned his head to look at the woman. "But I don't think you clearly understand your situation." Suddenly, the crystals on the man's earrings began to glow a dark aura. His eyes began glowing red.

Nami was completely freaked by the man's display. She watched as the same dark aura began glowing around the man's body and begin concentrating on the hand touching the glass. The glass suddenly broke making Nami awe in shock.

"You see, human female," the red-haired man began saying arrogantly, "I'm not of your measly stock of backwards species. No, I'm what you would call an alien. I am Rubeus of..."

The young, orange-haired woman could care less about what the man was saying; even if he was not human. She could see he had an ego like any male. She immediately took advantage of that, but instead of attack him she used her long staff to pole vault over the man. This stunned him as he watched the woman go over him and land next to the podium and the Silver Crystal. She looked back at the man, flashing him a smirk, before speaking. "Thanks fore taking out the alarm, and opening the case, and of course" she then took the crystal and winked to the man "giving me the Silver Crystal."

The man's eye twitched with anger. "You bitch..." Rubeus said as he began gathering the same dark energy in his hand /br /Nami stepped back, and took off quickly. As she held onto the gem, she ducked and ran as a purple energy whizzed by her. She completely ignored the explosion and continued to run towards the closest exit.

"Sly little girl." Rubeus said before suddenly disappearing in the black flash.

Having witnessed what had happened, Coby feared for the woman who was so nice to him. He left the Captain's side, passed the Droids, and went after Nami. He was greatly afraid of what would happen to himself, but he felt that more so for the orange-haired woman. He was determined to at least try to help her.

This left the Captain all by himself as he dealt with the remaining. As he saw Coby leaving, he immediately felt left-out of something. "Hey! Wait for me!" He called out before trying to go after them. Unfortunately, more Droids soon got in his way. This greatly irritated the man. He shouted, "Get out of my way!" as he went to punch the closest Droid.

Meanwhile, Nami had reached the storage area in the back of the museum. The exit was just ahead of her, where artifacts and exhibits were brought in from by trucks. She immediately went for the door at full sprint. Just as she had gotten her hand around the knob and about to unlock the door, she froze as she felt a presence behind her.

"That was very naughty of you, thief." spoke Rubeus' voice, his ill intentions seeping through. "Didn't your parents teach that it's not nice to take what's not yours."

With her instincts kicking in, Nami ducked and dived. Her instincts were on the mark as Rubeus had sent out a slicing wave of dark energy at her. Though she narrowly dodged the attack, her backpack did not. The wave energy sliced through the bag and all the contents spilled out, including one straw hat. As Nami glanced back noticing her backpack was ripped open, without thinking she grabbed the hat before she crashed onto the floor. She had made sure that the hat was protected.

"Now then," Rubeus said as he extended his hand out towards the woman, "hand over the Silver Crystal."

"Waaaah!" A sudden war cry attracted both Nami's and Rubeus' attention. The cry was made by Coby as he charged at the man with a crowbar held above his head. He was going to attack the dangerous man, even if it cost him his life.

Rubeus looked uninterested at the screaming boy. Once the boy was close enough, he batted Coby like he was a bug. It was strong enough to send the pink-haired man flying across the room.

"Coby!" shouted Nami worried.

Coby landed on the floor hard and skidded across the floor. He crashed into a crate, breaking it slightly. The young man was still conscious, but he was very much in pain.

Seeing how helpless the pink-haired man was, Rubeus smirked arrogantly. "Pitiful..." He said before he turned back to the female. An in instant, he was suddenly attacked though he proved to be pretty useless.

Nami had been the one to attack him. She had quickly recovered and attacked the man out of anger for attacking Coby. Since she needed both hands to wield her bo-staff, she had decided on keeping the hat on her head rather than toss it somewhere else. Presently, Nami realized that her strike had proved ineffectual against the man, and she was regretting her decision to attack. She immediately back away from the man, keeping her staff up in front of her.

Smirking arrogantly, Rubeus raised his hand and aimed his palm at Nami. "This is the end for you, my dear." He said as he formed a dark energy ball from his palm.

Though looking defiant towards the man's statement, Nami felt that this was truly the end of the line for her. She doubt she could survive whatever attack the man planned for her. And with Coby down and the Captain still not here, she only had herself to defend herself. Still, she couldn't help but hope something or someone would rescue her. Or at least, cause a distraction.

Oddly, the red band around the straw hat gave off a low glow; hardly noticeable to either Nami or Rubeus. Suddenly, the museum alarms went off. Rubeus was caught by surprise by the alarms and held off attacking the woman to take note of the alarms.

"The alarm? Impossible." Rubeus said confused before he looked at Nami, expecting an answer. "What did you do?"

"N...Nothing." Nami said confused. "I think?"

"Hey jerk!" Rubeus looked over as he heard someone address him. He would have shouted back, but he was immediately met with a fist straight to his face. The Captain had finally arrived, having beaten and broken every Droid along they way, and finally gave the arrogant man an attack he would not forget. The man's punch sent Rubeus crashing into the two large, metal doors forming a near perfect indent of the now unconscious man.

Nami was surprised again by how powerful this man, that Captain, was; however, she did not marvel for long. With the alarms ringing, they had to leave soon. "Hey, captain-guy..."

"Yeah?"

"Grab Coby and follow me." She ordered quickly.

The Captain looked at the woman confused. "Who?"

Immediately, Nami slapped her face. She then shouted as she pointed to the pink-haired man still laying over by the broken crate, "Grab him!"

"Okay." The Captain said quickly before running off to get Coby.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the police had arrived at the museum. As many as possible surrounded the building with cars and blocked off the road, halting traffic momentarily. As police set up a barricade to keep the civilians out, they had at the same time attracted the people to check out the scene. They were kept behind the barricade, but that didn't stop any of them from taking pictures. Meanwhile, the police were entering the building armed and ready for anything. Luckily, those who would be in trouble, they were already far enough out of it. Nami and the Captain were already far from the police scene with Coby right behind them. The group soon stopped as they felt they had run far enough away from the potential crime scene. Stopping in some back alleyway four-way, they all took a moment to catch their breath. At least, Nami and Coby needed it. The Captain seemed fine, having only stopped at the request of the group. He checked back behind them; just in case the red-haired man had followed them or sent something to follow them.

Nami was first to recover her breath. Once after, she pulled out the Silver Crystal that she had kept and hidden on her person. She smiled before gripping it with success. "Mission complete." She stated proudly.

"That's...good." Coby replied while still trying to catch his breath.

The Captain looked between the two confused. "Mission?" He repeated confused. He then stopped at Nami as he noticed something familiar sitting on top of her head. "Wait, is that..."

Nami looked over at the man, unintentionally showing the hat in full. "What?"

"My hat!" the Captain said overjoyed.

"Oh." Nami said surprised, realizing she was still wearing the straw hat. She took it off and held it out towards the man. "I..."

Quickly, the Captain took the hat while also thanking the woman. "Thanks for finding my hat. I was getting really worried that I would never find it."

Nami smiled happily, "Well, I..."

"You know, for being a mean lady, you sure are nice." the Captain said grinning happy and innocent.

The orange-haired woman's smile faulted, feeling insulted despite also being complimented. Nami would have been more angry at the man and give him a nice goose-egg to his head, but she realized he had technically saved her life, twice now. So, she let it slide but she at least got her two cents in. "You know, I have a name. It's Nami."

"Oh, then nice to meet you, Nami." the Captain said still grinning happily.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami said waving her hand, not caring. "Now excuse me, I gotta get out of here."

As the young woman began to walk away, Coby stood up after finally catching his breath. He shouted, "Wait!" and stopped Nami from walking any further. "Don't you have to, ya know, give Mistress Alvida the Silver Crystal?"

Nami released a sigh. "Please," she said in disbelief, "don't think that I don't know what that fatass woman was going to do. She's going to ambush me with her gang right after you called her. Am I right?"

Coby opened his mouth, but found that he couldn't retort with anything. He then hanged his head ashamed while also clenching his fists in anger directed at himself. "Yeah, you're right." The pink-haired man said ashamed. "I was supposed to call her..."

"I thought so." Nami said frowning.

"But I didn't!" shouted Coby suddenly, surprising the woman.

"You...didn't?"

"Yes." Coby said bravely. "You're the only person that's been nice to me since I was roped into service for Mis-I mean, Alvida. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I didn't call her."

Nami blinked in surprise. "Wow," she said impressed, "thanks Coby."

"Huh. Looks like you're not such a wimp after all." the Captain said as he walked over and pat the pink-haired boy on the back. Unfortunately, he did so a little too hard and fell the boy by accident. "Whoops." He said surprised.

"I'm okay." Coby said while face down in the asphalt.

The young woman, oddly, laughed a little at the sight. She didn't really know why, but the man seemed a little too innocent and a bit incompetent to have saved her and Coby's lives. It was interesting, as well as amusing. Nevertheless, she had to get out of here. As she turned around about to leave, she stopped as some large person was blocking her exit. Instantly, she knew who it was. "Oh shit..."

"Glad to see you again, Cat-Burglar." said Alvida grinning evilly. With her mace in one hand laying on her shoulder, she used her other hand to snap her fingers.

Immediately, several of Alvida's men began appearing from their hiding places. Some appeared from behind objects like dumpsters or garbage cans while many just came out from the other two alleys that intersected at this junction. They were all grinning as evilly as their leader. A few of them were holding out pistols and some melee weapons like bats or crowbars.

"Oh no." Coby said scared before looking behind the group. The situation was even more serious as Alvida's men were also behind them.

After putting his hat on his head, the Captain noticed the men surrounding them. "Oh," he said surprised though not feeling threatened, "who are these guys? Friends or something?"

"Of Course Not!" shouted both Nami and Coby.

"Well, Nami," Alvida started saying with a smirk, "I should say I expected less from you, but your name is pretty infamous for double-crossing."

"Wha-What?" Nami said immediately feigning innocence and shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was on my way until..."

"Quiet!" shouted Alvida not buying the ruse. "While I already knew you would do this, we all heard you what you said which means I'll get to enjoy crushing you far more."

Nami frowned and said nothing, only gulping nervously.

"And don't think your partner there will be spared either." Alvida said pointing to the man in the straw hat.

Noticing that he was being pointed out, the Captain's eyes widen and he pointed to himself. He then asked in clarification, "Me?"

Alvida then turned her attention to the frightened pink-haired boy. "Coby," she said, "I'd never had guessed you would have the balls to defy me."

Coby flinched, fearful of what would come next from the terrifying woman.

"But I can forgive you," Alvida said suddenly before pointing to Nami, "if you retrieve the Silver Crystal from that thief."

"Wha-What?!" shouted Coby horrified.

"Then afterwards, we're gonna punish little Ms. Thief here." Alvida said smirking evilly.

All of Alvida's men began chuckling lowly. Images of what they would do to the young woman danced around in their imaginations; most disgusting and undesirable for Nami. Of course, Coby was appalled by such a vague threat. While he may be a coward at times, leering gaze of Alvida's men and cruelty of Alvida herself was too much for him to stand.

"No!" He shouted loudly. "I won't let you harm Ms. Nami!"

All of Alvida's men stopped chuckling when hearing the boy. They were shocked. The men then looked over a their boss wondering what she would make of this defiant attitude.

Clearly, Alvida was not pleased with this. "Fine then." She spoke as threateningly as she began walking forward. "Then you all will face my wrath!"

Immediately, Nami and Coby were frightened. Nami was about to pull out her staff when she saw the Captain walk pass her. She was about to say something in an attempt to stop him, but she noticed the serious expression etched on his face. So she remained silent and watched as the man walked up to Alvida bravely.

Coby though was greatly concerned. "What is he doing?!" He shouted in fear.

To Alvida, she was surprised that someone would walk up to her so foolishly. "What's this?" She asked curious while grinning arrogantly. "A volunteer to get crushed first? I'd be happy to oblige."

The Captain said nothing though he stared up at the woman, who was taller than him. As the large woman was about to swing her iron mace upon the man, the Captain cocked back his fist. Before Alvida could slam her club onto the man, the Captain was able to punch his fist straight into the woman's stomach.

Everyone screamed out in shock. The Captain's punch had hit Alvida hard causing the woman to not only drop her club, but actually send her flying back. Alvida herself was sent hurdling back down the alley even out of it into the street. The surprise of a large woman suddenly appearing from no where immediately stopped several cars in both directions. Though the drivers of these cars yelled at the woman to get out of the road, they would find that their shouts were falling on deaf ears. As the woman known as Alvida had been knocked out into unconsciousness. Back in the alley, everyone was still in shock over the feat that the small man preformed. Even those who had been hanging around with him couldn't believe it. While everyone stood frozen in disbelief, the Captain rushed back over to Nami.

"Come on, Nami!" the Captain said as he grabbed the orange-haired woman's hand. Just before running, the Captain also called out to the pink-haired man. "You too Coby! Let's get out of here!"

Though confused, Coby didn't hesitate to follow. "All right!" He said before running behind the them.

Just in time too. As the three of them left, one of Alvida's men snapped out of his shock. He immediately spotted the three running away. He soon shouted to his fellow gang members, "Everyone! Snap out of it! They're getting away!" As soon as the men heard him, they too broke out of their shock. They then ran after the three fleeing youths.

* * *

The Captain, Nami, and Coby soon ran out of the alleyway and into the main streets, exiting near where Alvida had landed. The Captain lead his group through the crowds, laughing joyfully and carefree, as if he was enjoying being chased. Nami and Coby were less thrilled as they both kept an eye on their chasers. Because they had such a large group, Alvida's men could hardly get through the crowd of people. Still, some men were able to squeeze through and continue after them. As she saw the men still coming after them, she wondered if she and her group would be safe anywhere in this part of the city. She soon voiced her concerns to the group.

"We gotta get out of this ward." Nami told the group. "We'll never get a break unless we get out of here."

"Okay!" the Captain said excited. "I know the perfect place! Follow me!"

The Captain lead the group through the crowd and cross streets heading further into the city. Neither Nami or Coby knew where the were heading, and they were getting worried. The crowd of people was thinning and Alvida's gang was starting to regroup and catch up with them. Whatever this man was bringing them, they hoped that it was some place well-protected and certifiably safe for them.

Suddenly, the Captain stopped making his group stop as well. He then turned to a building nearby them and grinned happily. "Here she is!" He stated proudly.

Nami and Coby looked at the building in question. It wasn't a skyscraper, or some apartment, or even a police station. At least, it wasn't the kind of police they would have hoped for. Before them, sitting in a lot, was a kōban; a police box. Though, unlike many other kōbans that Nami and Coby had seen, this one had a unique, or just weird, headpiece on the front. While it looked like a sunflower it also had some similarities to a lion due to having a face like one. It was a fairly big one at that. It even had a desk. It looked big enough to be occupied by at most two or three policemen; however, it looked completely abandoned. Confused, they both looked at the Captian, who was still grinning proudly.

"This..." Nami said pointing to the small building. "This is the place your were talking about? An abandoned police box!"

"It's not abandoned." the Captain stated plainly. "I live in it."

"Um, Captain," Coby spoke smiling nervously, "I'm sure it's a nice place to live, but we need something else to hide in. Or head to a bus and get out of here."

The Captain frowned. "No way." He said stubbornly. "Nothing's better than the Thousand Sunny."

Now, both Nami and Coby looked at the Captain confused. "Thousand Sunny?"

"Quick! They're over there!" A voice from one of the men chasing soon shouted out towards the other. Immediately, Nami and Coby knew they were running out of time. So, begrudgingly, they listened to the man.

"Okay," Nami said calmly, "we'll go in."

Coby nodded. "Yeah."

The Captain smiled. "Great! Follow me!" He said before leading them inside.

The moment that all three of them were inside, Nami quickly turned around and locked the door. This brought the Captain's attention back on the woman, and looking at her confused. "Why'd you do that?" He asked confused.

"Shh!" Nami said to quiet the man before whispering. "Look, this place is small and cramped, but if we stay quiet maybe they'll overlook this place.

"You wanna stay here?" the Captain said confused. He then pointed his thumb back, pointing to a door. "There's more space in the back."

Nami scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm gonna hide in some shoddy cell. Now, be quiet," she said before lowering down behind the desk though keeping her head up to spy outside, "or they'll find us."

Though still confused by the woman's idea, the captain just shrugged casually. "Suit yourself." He said before turning to the door he had pointed to. He pulled out a key from his pocket and stuck it into the lock. He then twisted and unlocked the door.

While Nami had been completely distracted by keeping watch for Alvida's men, Coby was interested in what his rescuer was doing. He watched as the Captain opened the door and yellow light cascaded out of the room. Though blinded at first, Coby's eyes adjusted to see what was in the room. Immediately, the young man was struck with shock and awe.

"Hey!" Nami shouted quietly looking over at two males. "Turn off that light..."

Nami stopped talking as she, like Coby, saw into the room. With the Captain walking inside it, the room that they thought would even smaller and even more cramp was actually looking twice the size of the police box. There was also a stark difference between the room and everything outside of it as well; it looked far more advanced, like watching a science-fiction show. Immediately, Nami and Coby walked into the room like moths drawn to a light. Their curiosity needed to be satisfied. br /br /When they stepped inside the room they were truly amazed at its size and splendor. It was definitely a large, circular, dome-like room with the wooden-appearing walls adorned with interesting looking circular, indent shapes. The floor they were walking on also appeared to be wood, and the second floor above a lower floor also appearing to be made of the same wood. Six wood pillars seem to hold up the room looking similar to that of a ship mast. Each one a screen and console on it that could accessed from the middle platform that they were currently walking up to. Between each pillar was connected with a wooden railing with etchings of what appeared to be a sea adventure adorning them. In the center was a single, large circular console with six individual sections separated by six wooden handle-like levers. The console itself looked like a mix of wood and metal with buttons, levers of all kinds, switches, lights, wheels, and other such technical doodads. Just above the console was two separate monitors that looked to be able to me moved around a single, glass pillar that protruded straight up from the console. There looked to be two other paths that lead away from this center; one stairway leading down below and another path that seem to lead further into the building if were possible, which it did.

Nami didn't know what to say for what she saw at this moment. "It's..." She said before turning around and running out the door. The Captain didn't seemed worried nor did Coby though he was still dumbfounded by this marvelous room.

Meanwhile, Nami went out into the kōban interior. She turned around and looked at the whole of the wall, door, and what could be seen through the door. "It's..." She said again before turning around again to exit the kōban itself. Only, the door wouldn't slide open.

"Dammit." She said remembering she had locked it. She quickly unlocked it, opened it, and ran outside.

The first thing she did was look up. She had to make sure there wasn't some optically illusion that she may have overlooked. Unable to see anything, she quickly went around the building all the way to the back. More to the fact that she couldn't see any kind of extension, but she was able to circle around the small building completely. Nothing invisible or camouflaged blocked her path. She then ran back inside stopping at the doorway into the much larger room. She spoke out loudly for the whole room to hear, "It's..."

"Bigger on the inside? Yeah, it's a mystery room." the Captain said grinning. "Welcome to the Thousand Sunny!"

"Amazing..." Coby said in awe as he looked /br /While Nami stood in the doorway still in awe of this possibility, one of Alvida's men came running by. He stopped as he had caught notice of a light in the otherwise dark plot of land. He immediately spotted Nami in the doorway and shouted out to the rest of his group. "Hey! They're over here!"

Nami instantly heard the shout and looked back. "Shit!" She shouted before backing into the room.

"Hurry!" the Captain shouted quickly. "Shut the door!"

Not needed to be told twice, Nami quickly slammed the door. As she did she spied more of Alvida's gang coming towards them fast. Though she had heard the shouts, once the door was shut their noise stopped. She was surprised at the remarkable soundproofing this place must have. She then attempted to lock the door, but found their was none. She immediately panicked. "There's no lock! How do we keep them out?!"

The Captain let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry," he said grinning confidently, "there's no way they come in without a key."

"R-Really?" Coby asked surprised.

What the Captain said had been true. Through the men were inside the kōban, they were unable to open the door. They soon began trying to break the door, but were unable to do so. Still, they kept trying.

Back inside the room, the Captain began doing something with the console. As he pushed a few buttons, the Captain stopped when the console made a pinging sound. He immediately turned around as two floorboards separated and a new, big lever rose up.

"Um, Captain." Coby said having watched the man mess around with the console. "What exactly are you doing?"

In hearing his question, the Captain put his hand on the lever and grinned towards the boy. "Leaving." He said before pulling the lever.

Immediately after, the central pillar in the console began moving. As it was made of glass, everyone could see the instruments inside begin moving up and down. Above it, three wheels ornate with circular symbols began rotating. As everything did this, a strange sound was produced. A sound that neither Nami or Coby had heard the outside, Alvida's men heard the same sound. It made them confused, but it didn't stop them from trying to break into the room. Though as they tried, they began noticing that the entire building was suddenly becoming transparent around them. This certainly scared them and those that were inside quickly ran out. Despite being afraid, they all watched as the police box slowly began to disappear from their very eyes. And soon, the police box was gone without a trace. Alvida's men simply stared at the spot where the building used to stand, all looking dumbfounded.

Meanwhile in the kōban, everyone was holding onto the railing or the edge of the console as they experienced probably the wildest ride they would ever have. Both Nami and Coby were hanging on for dear life while also screaming in terror. Neither of them knew what was happening besides that the whole room was shaking like there was an earthquake occurring. On the other hand, the Captain was just laughing and having fun. He was completely overjoyed with his circumstances and couldn't wait for what would happen next.

 **Next Time...**

Nami: "Where are we?"

the Captain: "We're in Tokyo."

Nami (irritated): "This doesn't look anything like Tokyo!"

Coby: "I think this is Edo."

Nami: "You mean, what they used to call Tokyo in the past! Are we in the past?!"

the Captain: "Yep!"

Coby: "Who is that?"

Little girl (Orika): "That's Roronoa Zoro!"

Announcer: "For crimes against the Shogun Morgan's son, Helmeppo, the Ronin Roronoa Zoro has been sentenced to death!"

Green-haired man (Zoro): "I only have one goal: To become the greatest swordsman in all of Japan."

the Captain: "Shishishi! I like this guy!"


End file.
